Into the Light
by angelsinstead
Summary: This story is the sequel to "Into the Darkness."  It is AU. Warning: Abuse and dark subject matter mentioned.  This story begins nine months after "Into the Darkness."
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This story is the sequel to "Into the Darkness." It is AU. Warning: Abuse and dark subject matter mentioned. This story begins nine months after "Into the Darkness."

~*~o~*~

She stood over her son's crib, watching his little chest rise and fall. Thomas Todd Manning II had just turned two months old. After everything Marty had gone through and all she had lost, this precious little boy had become her world. She often stayed at his side, just watching over him, making sure he was alright. She may have lost her soulmate to the darkness, but she still had their son.

She looked up to see Victor as he entered the nursery and stood with her next to Tommy's crib. "How is he?" Victor asked as he placed his gaze upon his tiny nephew. "Just wonderful," Marty responded. "And he doesn't even know that today is his 'two-month birthday...'"

Two months ago today, Victor had taken Marty to the hospital when she had gone into labor. He had held her hand when the pain got very intense. When the contractions worsened, she had cried for Todd... but sadly Todd was never coming back. She had lost the man she loved to the darkness that had overwhelmed his soul. All that remained was Tommy, her beautiful little boy.

"I think we should have a get-together, so everyone can get to know this little guy. We'll invite Blair and Sam, Dani, Starr, Hope, and Jack..." Victor suggested. "What do you think of the idea, Marty? We both need to have a little fun."

Marty had been staying at Victor's since she had first found out she was pregnant. He had protected and sheltered her when her marriage to Todd had become a living nightmare. He had been there for her after Todd's tragic death, and he had been a loving uncle to Tommy. Through everything Victor had been incredibly wonderful, and Marty truly appreciated all he had done for her.

"Yes, we do," Marty said to Victor with a smile as she knew his own pain was so intense. Just months before she and Todd were married, Victor and Tea had experienced tremendous loss. Their nine-month-old daughter had been diagnosed with a fatal illness. Tiara had died just before her first birthday. Victor had been devastated. He still couldn't talk about the loss of his daughter without tearing up. His marriage to Tea had dissolved not long after, and Victor was heartbroken. Marty had suggested he try to talk to Tea and work things out, but Victor was adamant that there was nothing left for them. Victor and Tea had separated and had gotten a divorce. When Marty had moved in with Victor, Tea had been furious. She accused Victor of cheating on her even before their baby had passed away. Victor told her that was ludicrous; Marty was still in love with Todd, but Tea hadn't believed him. She was just sure that Marty had found her way into Victor's bed. Now Tea and Victor couldn't even see each other without having a violent screaming match. Marty kept her distance as she didn't want to upset Tea further.

"I'll call everyone... and I'll set everything up," Victor stated. "We'll have a big barbeque. I'll grill steaks, hamburgers, and hotdogs. Sam will love it."

"It sounds wonderful. It will be great to see everyone again," Marty agreed. "And Tommy needs to know his family..."

Looking into her expressive blue eyes, Victor knew she was thinking of Todd. Every day, she missed him. No matter how much he had hurt her, Marty would always love him. Wrapping his arms around her in comfort, Victor pulled Marty against the strength of his chest. "I know you miss him, Marty. It's okay to cry," he said to her gently.

"Every time I look at Tommy, I see him," Marty said softly. "I see Todd in his little face."

Victor looked down at the baby within the crib as he slept so peacefully, totally unaware that the grown-ups were discussing him. "So, he looks like me, before my mother had my face reconstructed?" Victor asked quietly.

Marty nodded. "He's very lucky to have you as his uncle you know."

"Well, he's without his dad... and I have to live the rest of my life without my little Tiara. It's the least I can do to look after him... and you."

"Thank you, Victor. For everything," Marty said as she gazed into his eyes.

"Anything for you, Marty," he responded.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This story is the sequel to "Into the Darkness." It is AU. Warning: Abuse and dark subject matter mentioned. This story begins nine months after "Into the Darkness."

~*~o~*~

Victor had everything set up for the barbeque. Marty was helping him prepare the food. She had made a salad and a desert. Victor was prepared to grill steaks, burgers, and hotdogs. Soon they had everything ready and their guests started to arrive.

Victor opened the front door to see Sam and Blair. "Daddy!" Sam exclaimed, giving his father a hug.

Victor smiled and picked up his son. "Wow, you're really getting big!" he said as he carried Sam inside. Blair followed.

"How are you, Blair?" Victor asked her.

"I'm great. How are you?" she questioned.

"Perfect, now that my son is here," Victor answered as he tickled Sam.

Sam laughed as his dad set him down. He ran outside to the backyard. "Are Starr and Hope here yet?" Blair asked.

"No, not yet. They should be here soon, and they are bringing Jack and Dani."

"Ohhh ... about that..." Blair said quietly. "Have you... talked to Tea?"

"She and I aren't on speaking terms," Victor responded. "I'm lucky she allows Dani to come over and see me."

"Well, Dani isn't a child anymore. Tea can't really say that you can't see her."

Victor grumbled. "Ohhh Tea always has PLENTY to say."

"Victor, I'm sorry. I know you've been through so much," Blair said as she lay her hand gently upon his arm in a comforting gesture.

Marty walked in, carrying little Tommy. "Hey," she said to Blair.

"Hello, Marty," Blair said quietly. Although Marty and Blair had been rivals in the past, they were trying to get along now for the sake of those they loved. They shared a granddaughter and their families were intertwined.

"How's little Tommy?" Blair asked as she looked at the tiny child in Marty's embrace.

"Ohhh he's doing great," Marty replied. "Would you like to hold him?"

"Sure," Blair answered. "I just love little babies."

Marty placed Tommy into Blair's arms. Victor looked on and said to Blair, "You should find yourself a man and have a couple of them."

"Ugghhh, no thank you. I'm not looking for a man... and my baby-making days are over."

Marty laughed softly at Blair's comical response. "I think this little guy's it for me, too," Marty said as she gazed at her son who was wrapped up in Blair's arms. "I am just lucky to have him."

"You're very lucky," Victor said as he kissed the top of Marty's head. She gave him a hug as she knew he was thinking about Tiara. The loss of his daughter was still fresh on his mind and incredibly painful. He had his son Sam, and he loved Todd's kids like his own, but even so, he'd always mourned Tiara.

Just then the doorbell rang again. Victor opened it to see Starr, Jack, Hope, and Dani. "It's time to get this party started," said Starr as she started giving everyone hugs.

"I'm glad you could all come," Victor said to his guests.

"Where's my cute little brother?" Dani asked. She then saw little Tommy in Blair's arms.

"Ohhh is this him? He's SOOO cute!" Dani exclaimed.

"Yes," Marty said with a smile. "That's Tommy."

Starr looked on at her precious baby brother. "He looks like Dad," she commented. "I wish he were here to see him."

"I wish he were here, too," Marty said quietly. She wished she had never lost Todd to the darkness. And everyday she wished he could have held his son. It was unfair, but she had to continue living. She had so much remaining to live for.

She bent down and picked up little Hope. Lovingly she kissed her granddaughter's satiny cheek. "I've missed you, sweetie!" she told the little girl.

"When are we going to eat, Dad?" Jack spoke up. He still considered Victor to be his father as he had never really bonded with Todd.

Victor laughed at Jack's enthusiasm for food. "You must have gotten your vivacious appetite from your dad AND your uncle," Blair commented as she knew Victor loved to eat as well.

"Why don't we go out on the back patio, and I'll start the grill," Victor suggested. Victor lead the way, and soon they had all gathered on the patio. Marty sat Hope down so she could go play with Sam on the swingset.

"It's such a gorgeous day," Blair said as she sat down holding the baby.

"It is. I just love it here," Marty said as she joined Blair at the table.

"Victor, you picked a fabulous location to build your house," Blair told him as he was prepping the grill.

"Thanks. I'm glad you approve," Victor said with a wink to Blair.

"I can't believe how fast the kids are growing up. Even Sam," Marty commented.

"Well, this little guy here needs to catch up to them," Blair said as she looked at the baby boy in her arms.

"I'd like to hold my baby brother now, Mom," Starr spoke up.

"Alright, honey," Blair said as she carefully handed Tommy to Starr.

"He's so adorable," Starr said as she hugged him close. She got tears in her eyes as she thought of her father. They'd always been very close, and she missed him so much. "Dad would have been so proud of this little guy. He just loved little babies."

"Can I hold him, too?" Dani asked eagerly.

"When's dinner going to be ready?" Jack asked with annoyance.

"Starr, why don't you, Jack, and Dani take the baby inside and go watch a movie? I need to talk to Blair and Marty about something very important," Victor stated after he had put the meat on the grill.

"Sure, whatever. I'd rather sit inside in the air conditioning anyway," grumbled Jack. Soon Jack, Dani, and Starr had went inside with Tommy. As Hope and Sam were having fun on the nearby play equipment, Victor had a chance to talk privately with Marty and Blair.

"Victor, what would you like to talk about?" Blair asked curiously.

Victor took a seat at the table next to Marty. "I am concerned about Tea. I'd like you to talk to her for me," Victor answered.

"You want me to talk to Tea?" Blair asked with surprise.

"Yes, I think you might be able to reach her. I've tried, but it always ends in a violent screaming match. I just can't take it anymore. She's insulted Marty for the last time," Victor responded.

"She isn't saying much to anyone. I haven't really talked to her in months. I've tried several times," Blair stated. "But she always avoids me. I think she's deeply depressed, but it's coming out in the form of anger. And yes, she does hate Marty very much."

"Marty doesn't deserve her hatred. I helped Marty out when she needed me. I did not cheat on Tea-."

"I know that, Victor. You don't have to defend yourself to me. Tea's just bitter. She's in state of mourning. And she wants someone to blame..."

"Tea's been through so much," Marty spoke up. "But you have a connection with her. Victor and I think you may be able to help her."

"I- I could try," Blair said softly. She truly did miss Tea. At one time they had been incredibly close, but then Tea lost her little daughter, and then everything had crumbled. Now all Tea did was immerse herself in her work. Even Dani was suffering from Tea's withdrawal.

"I've talked to Dani and she's very worried about her mom. Tea just isn't herself anymore," Victor stated.

"Are you still in love with her?" Blair asked.

Victor stared off into the distance. "I still love her. I'll always love her. But no... I am not IN love with her," he responded. "But I do care about her... and I don't want her to suffer."

Marty placed her hand over Victor's. She knew all of this was tough on him, too. He was trying to deal with Tiara's death, plus the untimely loss of his brother. Although he and Todd had never been close, Todd's death had effected everyone Victor loved. With all the recent tragedy, they all must pull together as a family and find some sort of peace and hope again.

"Daddy, are the hotdogs done?" a little voice spoke up.

Victor turned around to see Sam. "Do you want a hotdog?" Victor asked the boy with a smile.

"Yeah, Hope and I are hungry."

Victor got up to check on the food. "I would say the hotdogs are definitely done," he laughed, holding up a charred one for Sam's inspection.

"Ewww... Hope has to eat that one," Sam stated... and everyone laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This story is the sequel to "Into the Darkness." It is AU. Warning: Abuse and dark subject matter mentioned. This story begins nine months after "Into the Darkness."

~*~o~*~

Blair arrived at Tea's and knocked at the door. After several minutes, Tea answered. "What are you doing here?" Tea asked suspiciously.

"Wow, what a way to greet your dearest friend, Tea," Blair said as she didn't fail to notice the dark circles under Tea's eyes. Her heart ached when she saw that Tea was was pale and incredibly thin.

"I'm sorry," said Tea rather stiffly as she moved aside to let Blair enter. "Come in."

"Thanks," Blair said as she stepped into the foyer. "I think we need to talk."

"Talk about what?" Tea asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"We are all so worried about you. I miss you."

"I'm perfectly fine."

"You're not fine! Tea, you're going through hell-."

"Don't talk to me about hell. You don't know! You don't know what it's like to wake up every single morning and know that your precious baby girl has died; knowing you'll never get to see her or hold her again!" Tea cried out as tears filled up her eyes.

"No, Tea... I don't know. I've never lost a daughter, but I have lost a son!" Blair responded. "He died before I could ever see him; before I even got to hold him. It was painful and devastating. I woke up, and my baby was just gone..."

"I'm sorry you lost your daughter. I am sorry she got so sick; that she didn't make it," spoke Blair. "But you STILL have a daughter. You have Dani. And she needs you now. She needs her mother... not this person you have become!"

"I love Daniela so much... but I want Tiara back. I need her!" Tea sobbed.

Blair pulled Tea into her arms as she cried. Gently she caressed her hair. "I know, sweetheart. You miss her. She was an exceptional little girl. She touched the lives of everyone around her. I'm so sorry she's gone," Blair said as she held Tea close.

"I didn't want to lose her."

"I know, honey, but she's no longer in any pain. She's in a safe place. She's with my little boy. She's with Brendan."

"I always imagine her with my mother and my grandmother, and I know they are watching over her," Tea stated.

"You need to hang on to that then. And you need to keep all the good memories of your little girl and cherish them. I know it isn't easy, but it's time to be strong for Dani."

"I thought I WAS being strong. I go to work every single day. I force myself to go through the motions."

"I know, Tea. You were trying to be strong, but a part of you died right along with your daughter. It's time for you to live again. It's time for you to embrace what it is you have left..."

"And what would that be?"

"The people who love you- me, Sam, Dani, Starr, Victor..."

"Victor?" Tea exclaimed. "He doesn't love me. He deserted me after our child died... and he left me for that- that BITCH- Marty Saybrooke!"

"Tea, he didn't leave you for Marty."

"What do you know? Were you there? Our little girl had just died... and he built a house and he moved into it with HER!" Tea cried out bitterly.

"That's not how it happened," Blair said gently. "He was trying to help Marty and protect her from his brother. Todd was out of control, and Marty's life was in danger."

"So that was the perfect opportunity for him to lure Marty into his bed?"

"If that's what you truly believe, then you don't need him, Tea. If you think he's fucking Marty, and he left you for her, then who gives a damn about him! He's NOT worth all the pain and turmoil. You're stronger than that. You don't need him!"

"A part of me still loves him," Tea said in a whimper.

"Well, a part of him still loves you, too. He sent me here. He's so worried about you. Hell, even Marty's worried about you!"

Tea crinkled up her nose when she heard of Marty's concern. "I don't believe it," she said softly. "He DOESN'T still love me."

"He loves you, Tea. He cares about you, but he's not in love with you. It's just how I feel for him. I care about him. I'd never want anything bad to happen to him. He's Sam's father. As painful as it is, I think that's what you need to accept. You'll always have feelings for him. He was Tiara's daddy. The two of you made a beautiful child together. You're always going to have a special place in your heart for him."

Tea nodded as more tears fell. "I have lost Victor... AND Tiara."

"You're never going to lose me. I love you, Tea DelGado. You drive me crazy... and once you were my worst enemy, but now I can't live without you. I need you..." Blair said imploringly as she took Tea's hands in hers and gazed into her eyes. "My God, Tea... I have been missing you SOOO much."

"I get it if you're not ready to make peace with Victor... but don't turn me away. I miss my closest friend."

"Ohhh Blair," Tea murmured as she melted into her arms. They held each other as they cried. Tenderly Blair caressed Tea's hair as she attempted to soothe her. Eventually they had gone into the living room. They sunk down on the couch, holding one another.

"I'm sorry I've been so stupid," Tea spoke softly.

"You haven't been stupid. You were hurting. You just need to heal... and I'm going to help with that," Blair promised. She raised Tea's hand to her lips and lightly kissed it.

"How are you going to help?"

"By never giving up on you," Blair stated.

~*~o~*~

Victor had just returned from another long day at the office. Ever since Tiara's death, his work at The Sun had kept him occupied. As much as he enjoyed his newspaper business, he couldn't wait to get home to Marty and little Tommy. They were his family now. Tommy's smiles always brightened his day. Victor knew his past feelings for Marty were beginning to resurface. He couldn't deny it to himself another day. He just didn't know how Marty would feel about it.

They hadn't been romantic any way shape or form. Marty was still grieving Todd. She had been devastated after his death, and Victor had taken a comforting and supportive role. They were at a very good place in their relationship, and Victor didn't want to spoil it. As much as he wanted her, the last thing he wanted was to push her away.

He arrived home to see Marty lounging on the couch. She was half-asleep. "Tough day?" he asked her with a smile.

"Yeah. Actually it was. Tommy didn't sleep that well last night. He was up several times. And today, he's been unusually fussy. I think he's teething," she explained. "I gave him some infant tylenol...and he's resting now. Thank God!"

"Awww poor little guy!"

"Poor me," Marty said with a little laugh. "I really need some sleep..."

"Why don't you go in your bedroom and rest then? I'll look after Tommy if he should wake up."

"Thank you, Victor," she said as she stood up and came to his side. She gave him a gentle kiss upon the lips.

Immediately Victor had the urge to lock her in his embrace and turn the kiss into one of passion. He hesitated as he wanted her so damn much. He smiled at her as she pulled away and looked into his eyes.

"I'll see you later," she told him softly.

"Alright. I'll make dinner... and I'll wake you up when it's done."

She gave him another smile then left for her bedroom. Victor watched her go, his desire for her making him long to chase after her and join her in bed. "Ohhh yeah, I got it bad," he mumbled as headed off toward the kitchen to see about dinner.

Victor busied himself with preparing dinner. After a couple of hours, their meal was cooling upon the stove. He walked down the hallway, peeking into Tommy's room quietly to check on the little guy. Victor smiled, seeing Tommy sleeping peacefully in his crib, his tiny thumb within his mouth.

After gently closing Tommy's bedroom door, Victor entered Marty's bedroom. She lay on the bed all sprawled out on her stomach, wearing a sheer, silk nightie. Victor couldn't help it. He was immediately aroused. He sat down on the edge of the bed, gently caressing Marty's disarrayed blond curls back from her lovely face.

"Marty?" Victor whispered as he tried to coax her awake. Marty was a very deep sleeper, so Victor wasn't having an easy time awakening her. He said her name again as he bent forward, lightly pressing his lips against her cheek.

"Victor..." she murmured as she reached for him. She pulled him down to her as her lips met his in a sensuous kiss.

Victor didn't know what to think, considering she was half-asleep. Did Marty know what she was doing? Would she regret kissing him when she was fully aware?

"Marty, stop..." he mumbled as he tried to push her away.

Marty refused to be deterred. She tugged him into bed with her as her lips crashed against his. "Victor, make love to me," he heard her say.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This story is the sequel to "Into the Darkness." It is AU. Warning: Abuse and dark subject matter mentioned. This story begins nine months after "Into the Darkness."

~*~o~*~

Victor couldn't stop himself, hearing those words coming from Marty's lips. His mouth swooped to hers in a passionate kiss. He had forgotten her sweetness and how delicious she tasted. His desire escalated when Marty pressed every inch of her body against his.

After a few moments, he withdrew from the steaming kiss to gaze longingly into her eyes. "Marty, are you sure...?" he whispered to her.

She nodded "yes" as she slowly began to tug his shirt up over his head. After it was off, she flung it aside, caressing his chest and tracing his muscles as she relearned the contours of his flesh. There was so much Victor wanted to ask her, so much he needed to say, but right now, all he wanted was this moment. He needed Marty with the fiercest passion. It had been far, far too long.

"You're so beautiful... so perfect..." he murmured as he stripped her of her sexy nightie. He grasped a breast in his hand, gently squeezing the silken flesh until the nipple pebbled up against his palm.

"Ohhh Victor," she moaned as she lay there in nothing but a silk pair of panties.

He swept those away, too, his breath rasping from his throat. "My God," he groaned as he caught sight of her beauty.

Not wanting to wait a moment longer, he stood up from the bed, removing his pants along with his boxers. He was throbbing and swollen and ready to enter her. "Marty!" he cried out as she sat up on the bed, clasping his thick erection in her hand.

"So hot... so hard..." she murmured. "I want you inside me..."

With no further preliminaries, Victor pushed her back against the pillows, climbing atop her and joining his body to hers. As he slipped inside her tight center, he felt his whole world coming to a stop. Looking down into her eyes, he didn't move a muscle. He was all the way inside her.

She wrapped her legs around him, clasping him so tight, her feet lying against his buttocks as though to press him deeper. When her heels pressed tight against his ass, he lost all control. He withdrew from her slick center, thrusting back inside her with so much force it stole her breath away.

"I am going to make you cum..." Victor told her. "I am going to make you SCREAM."

He rested his face against the curve of her neck and shoulder, feeling her curls softly teasing his cheek. He tasted and nibbled her smooth skin as he pumped his hips, fiercely joining their bodies again and again in a delicious dance of desire. "Victor!" she cried out as she was getting close to her climax.

"Do you want it hard and fast? Like this...?" he asked in a growl as he thrust into her with all his strength.

That's what did it for Marty. Her pussy clenched, flooding with her juices as she cried out his name. "Yessss," he spoke in a growl, fucking her faster till he too had cum. After it was over, they were tangled up in the sheets. Marty breath came out in soft little gasps as she lay beneath Victor.

When the lust had dissipated, he wondered if she'd regret what it was they had just shared. He withdrew from her, rolling over carefully. Their gazes collided as they both struggled to control their breathing.

"Marty..." Victor spoke cautiously. "What we just shared-."

"It meant everything to me... and I don't regret it, Victor," she assured him. She reached over and took his hand in hers, gently kissing each of his fingers.

"When Todd hurt me, you were there for me. You protected me. And when he died, you were there for me, too. You've been wonderful to me and Tommy. And I love you," she told him as she started to cry.

"Ohhh Marty ~ sweetheart..." he whispered as he pulled her closer and kissed away each of her tears. "I love you, too. You know that, don't you?"

"You and Tommy mean the world to me," he stated. "If I ever lost you-."

"You aren't going to lose me, Victor. I'm staying forever; that is if you want me..."

"Want you? I am madly in love with you. I've always loved you, but now it's MUCH stronger. I need you here with me."

"I need you, too," she said as she lay her head on his chest. "Thank you for being my light in a moment of darkness. Thank you for being you."

"You brought the light out in me. You're everything I have ever wanted..." he said as he caressed her hair. "When I lost my little girl, you were there for me."

"Where will we go from here?" she asked him.

"We have our whole lives ahead of us. You, me, and Tommy. I just want you to be happy. You deserve that, Marty. After everything Todd put you through..."

"I still love Todd. I hope you know that. And I miss him. I always will..."

"Yes, but he hurt you so much. You have such a good heart, Marty. Even when Todd was at his worst, you still loved him."

"Todd's gone now. My love couldn't save him. He's gone, and I have to go on living. Being here with you makes me deliriously happy. We can't let the past destroy our future. It's time we moved on."

"You're absolutely right," he said as his lips took hers in another kiss.

~*~o~*~

After many tears and a great deal of cuddling, Blair went to the freezer for a carton of Rocky Road ice cream. She gently fed tiny bites to Tea, then took a few for herself. "What's with the ice cream, Blair?" Tea asked. "Are you trying to fatten me up?"

"Ice cream is comfort food," Blair answered. "And yes, you are far too skinny, Tea. I am going to take care of you. If I have to stay here everyday, caring for you, bathing you, feeding you... I'll do whatever it takes."

Tea raised one eyebrow. "Bathing me?" she asked with a small giggle. "Are you going to get into the tub with me, Blair?"

"If that's what it takes. I am never giving up on you."

"How about a bath now? I have a jucuzzi-sized tub upstairs and a bottle of coconut-scented bubble bath."

"I think that sounds like a nice, relaxing idea, Sweetie," Blair agreed, taking Tea's hand and tugging her off the couch. "A bath it is. But I am afraid I don't have a bathing suit..."

"Who needs a bathing suit...?" Tea responded. "I'm not gonna wear one. You aren't shy, are you, Blair?"

"No, not with you," Blair replied with a little wink. "I think I am gonna have you feeling better in no time." Hand and hand, they hurried upstairs for a little play-time in the tub.

THE END


End file.
